Xiaolin Showdown in: Talking With the Stars!
by kartoonfreek
Summary: Reigan and Alice my characters are having an interview with the cast of Xiaolin Showdown! Story is way better than summary! It has some RaiKim! I'm a freak like that! I add RaiKim in all my stories! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This just literally popped into my head one day! I do not own XS. But I do own the characters, Reigan and Alice.

Reigan: You do not! We are our own people.

Alice: Uh huh.

Me: Whateva. Onward with the story!

Talking With the Stars!

Chapter One: Interview with Chase and Jack

The lights on the stage came on, the crowd sees a big half-circle table on the right of the stage and four chairs were sitting next to it facing the audience while the table slanted a little bit so it was facing the chairs and the audience. The crowd started cheering. Two girls, close to 18 years of age, came on stage entering from the right. One had on a black long-sleeved shirt, dark purple skirt, black boots, pinkish purple hat, jet black hair and dark blue eyes. The other girl had on a pink short sleeved shirt, a white skirt, pink boots, brown hair, and light blue eyes. They waved to the adoring crowd as they took their seats behind the table. The girl wearing dark clothes sat on the left side of the table

They made hand gestures to silence the crowd. "Thank you! Thank you!" said the girls.

The crowd silenced and the girl in darker clothing spoke first, "I am Reigan,"

"And I am Alice," said the girl in lighter clothing.

"And welcome to Talking With the Stars!" they announced. The crowd once again cheered and clapped and also made whistling noises.

"Thank you! Now, we have some very special guests to interview today." said Reigan moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Yes, please everyone give a big clap for the cast of Xiaolin Showdown!" Alice said. The entire room went wild with cheers and claps.

Reigan: And the first people that we will be interviewing are….. *drum role in background*Chase Young and Jack Spicer!

Chase young and Jack Spicer enter on stage from the left.

Fangirls: AAAAHHHH! WE LOVE YOU CHASE AND JACK!

Chase and Jack sit down in the first two seats closest to the table Reigan and Alice were sitting at with Chase being the first and Jack second.

Reigan: We are so glad, *girls still screaming* QUIET! *cheering stops* Thank you. As I was saying, we are so glad you two could join us for our interview.

Chase: Yes well, we don't want to let the fans down. *sly grin towards fangirls*

Fangirls: *swoon*

Alice: Of course. But please, tell us, is Xiaolin Showdown a real show? Or is it make believe?

Jack: Actually, it's real.

Reigan and Alice: Oh really?

Chase: Yes, it's sort of like a documentary.

Reigan: Interesting.

Jack: Very.

Alice: Well, to give you a heads up, we will be interviewing about your personal lives and about different episodes on the show.

Chase and Jack: Ok.

Reigan: Well, moving on. First question: Chase,

Chase: Yes?

Reigan: Fans out there want to know, what is your favorite color?

Chase: I would have to say, either green or black, or maybe both.

Alice: Interesting. Well, Jack, *Jack turns his head to Alice* is it true that you have a problem with building robots?

Jack: Well I wouldn't call it a problem.

Alice: Of course.

Jack: But I do love building them. *grins*

Alice: Ok, next question.

Reigan: Chase, in episode 40 Finding Omi, Omi says, and I quote "Sparrow eating hot dog!" what was your first reaction?

Chase: Well, my first reaction was "What the *bleep* What was that?

Alice: Oh that was the curse word block out thing.

Chase: But I didn't say anything bad.

Reigan: Yeah but we just use that to give it more affect.

Chase: Ok… well I must say that I was surprised to hear Omi say something like that.

Reigan: I think we all were. *gestures to crowd*

Alice: Yes very surprising. But Jack, one question has been haunting me for quite some time.

Jack: yes?

Alice: Is it true that in episode 6, you showed plenty of signs about liking Kimiko?

Jack: *blushes* Well I…..

Raimundo off stage: WHAT?

Reigan: Yes, is this true?

Jack: *blushes even deeper* Well,

Raimundo comes on stage: I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *runs and attacks Jack knocking him off his chair*

Jack: NOT THE FACE! *both fighting on ground*

*Reigan, Alice, and Chase get up from their chairs. Reigan runs in front of camera.*

Reigan: Well I guess we will be taking a short break and….. SOMEONE GET RAIMUNDO UNDER CONTROL! AND GET JACK AN ICE PACK! We will be back after these messages. *smiles sweetly* *camera goes black*

Author's Note: That was the first chapter. Please feel free to review!

Reigan: And remember to comment on how awesome I look!

Alice: You are soooo self-centered!

Reigan: Am not!

Alice: Are too!

Me: Calm DOWN! *both stop bickering* Thank You! Anyway, thanks for reading! *All smile sweetly*


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, but I do own Talking with the Stars!

Me: I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated lately!

Reigan: Yeah right! You loved taking the time off!

Me: No! I am! I am truly sorry! Please forgive me!

Alice: Yeah Reigan! Try not to be so mean!

Reiagn: Like how Raimundo was with Jack in the last chapter?

Me: Um speaking of which….. aren't you supposed to be the one's hosting this show?

Alice & Reigan: Oh yeah.

Me: *roles eyes* Please enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Two: Interview with Chase and Wuya

*Commercial ends and Wuya, Chase, Reigan, and Alice are sitting down*

Riegan: Welcome back to Talking with the Stars! *Clapping and cheering* We are going to continue with our interview with Chase, but because OF SOMEBODY! We won't be able to continue our interview with Jack because he is in the infirmary.

Raimundo *back stage*: HEY! I SAID I WAS SORRY! *Reigan roles eyes*

Alice: Anyway, we did manage to get a replacement for Jack, please give a round of applause for Wuya! *cheering and clapping*

Wuya: Whatever, I should be kicking Xiaolin butt right now! But, they're all here and I had nothing of importance to do.

Reigan: Yes, well, first question. Wuya, *Wuya turns head to Reigan* how did you feel in episode 15, Citadel of Doom, when Raimundo er….. *quote thingies* 'betrayed' you? *reaches under desk*

Wuya: I felt like killing that little *bleep* *Reigan presses something under desk at same time* What was that?

Reigan: Oh nothing. Just the curse-word-block-out thingie.

Wuya: Where did it come from, and I didn't say anything bad.

Alice: In order, wouldn't you like to know, and it adds good affect. Anyway, Chase,

Chase: Yes.

Alice: What was it like for you when Wuya started joining you? *everything goes silent, Wuya stares at Chase*

Chase: I honestly can say that she was less annoying with Jack.

Crowd: Ohhhhhhhh! Ouch!

Wuya: *Glares daggers at Chase* Well, I can honestly say, that you were a better dresser on the GOOD SIDE!

Crowd, Alice, and Reigan: Oooooohhhhh!

Wuya: I mean really, that armor is soooo last century!

Chase: *him and Wuya get off of seats and facing each other* Well, I can honestly say-

Reigan: *gets up from seat* ENOUGH! *both sit down* Thank you! *she sits down* Now, on with the interview or I will let Raimundo mess both of you up like he did to Jack!

Raimundo off stage: Will you let that GO?

Alice: Anyway! Next question, Wuya, what do you think of Jack?

Wuya: Oh, well, he's a sorry excuse for an 'evil boy genius'.

Reigan: Which brings me to the next question. Chase what do you think of Jack?

Chase: I agree with Wuya, he's a sorry excuse for evil.

Reigan: Well I mean surely you like someone on the show? Any of you?

Wuya & Chase: We hate all of them.

Alice & Reigan: Oh. *awkward silence* *coughing in background*

Reigan: *clears throat* Well, Wuya why do you so badly want to be a ghost again?

Wuya: Well for one thing, it was less of a hassle. And second, I didn't need to use the little evil girls' room while I was a ghost.

Reigan: True.

Alice: Chase, in episode 50, Hannibal's Revenge, how did you know that Kimiko was actually Jack? Er…. besides the fact that her perfume gave it away.

Chase: Well, for one thing she had her PDA. And, Jack Spicer really isn't that smart.

Reigan: Wow! You guys are meaner than Raimundo. And…. me. *accidentally breaks a pencil*

Alice: Er…. anyway. I guess, before another fight breaks out, we should end this interview. *All four of them get up from their seats*

Reigan: Well thank you for joining us.

Wuya: Whatever.

Chase: Our pleasure.

*They all shake hands.* Reigan: We will take a short break and please, no flash photography! *Wuya and Chase walk off stage while fan-girls are screaming*

Alice & Reigan: See you soon!

A/N: I am sooooo sorry it took a long time to update! ^^

Reigan: Well, you-

Alice: Don't you even dare.

Reigan: Don't do what?

Alice: Don't you dare even say "Well you enjoyed the time off."

Reigan: Well she did!

Me: No I didn't! I was trying to think of what to do next!

*All start bickering*

Me: *gets out of fight* Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it was kinda weak. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I am SOOOOOOO sorry to make you guys wait so long! I've had major problems lately!

Reigan: Yeah sure you have.

Me: I have! I've been worrying too much about stupid things!

Reigan: Yeah, VERY stupid things.

Me: Alice, back me up here.

Alice: Well, I kind of agree with Reigan.

Both: WHAT?

Alice: Well, I mean come on! I think we all know Harry Potter had to end at some point!

Me: Well, I mean how would you feel if some… BOOK you loved came to an end?

Reigan: What book? You haven't even finished the HP books yet! You've been watching the movies for the last two days!

Me: Hey! I love the action! Besides, I think Daniel Radcliffe is cute.

Reigan and Alice: Good point.

Me: Anyway, I do not own Xiaolin Showdown,

Alice: But she does own us.

Reigan: Not true,

All: Anyway, Enjoy the story!

Chapter Three: Interview with Master Fung and Dojo

*Screen goes light again and reveals Reigan and Alice sitting in their seats with Master Fung sitting on a chair with Dojo on his neck, everyone in the audience claps*

Alice: Welcome back to Talking with the Stars.

Reigan: We're here with Master Fung and Dojo. *everyone claps*

Dojo: *waving frantically* Hello!

Master Fung: *waves* Hello.

Reigan: Well I guess you guys know the drill, so let's get started! *Master Fung and Dojo nod*

Alice: Master Fung, what's it like training just a couple of teenagers?

Master Fung: It can be quite difficult at times, but it can be very rewarding.

Reigan: What do you mean rewarding?

Dojo: He just loves not doing any chores. *Master Fung glares at him* Uh…. I mean, I love you Master Fung!

Master Fung: *sigh* Well, I mean I get to train the most wonderful Dragons in the world and help them with controlling their powers.

Alice: That is rewarding.

Reigan: Yeah, whateva. Dojo, how do you feel about having to fly everywhere, with passengers on your back?

Dojo: Well, let me tell ya, it's no picnic at times. Sometimes I would have to fly them places while listening to them argue. Now that I do not like, but sometimes I like flying them places. You know, like when we're hunting down Wu, sometimes we just fly places. It can be very…. Lovely.

Reigan: What do you mean just fly places?

Dojo: Well, you know I would sometimes fly Clay to a buffet or something. Omi I would take him to book stores, namely for books on girls or slang, Kimiko to the mall, and Raimundo…. Hmmmm, now that I think about it, he never goes anywhere alone.

Reigan: *getting more interested* Reeeaaaallllyyy? *Alice shakes her head*

Dojo: Yeah, he never really went anywhere with Clay, or Omi for that matter. It's always with Kimiko.

Alice and Reigan: Really?

Master Fung: *looks over at Dojo and shakes his head slightly*

Dojo: What! They asked a very good question. *Master Fung shakes his head again*

Alice: Excuse us for a minute. *turns herself and Reigan around in their chairs*

Reigan: *whispers* Do you realize what this means?

Alice: *whispers* Yes, it means you'll meddle in this!

Reigan: *whispers* What? Of course I won't, I'm just gonna get some evidence that I'm pretty sure all RaiKim fans want!

Alice: *sigh* whatever! Just don't ruin this interview!

Reigan: I won't! I promise!

Alice: Yeah, that's what you said last time. *they turn back around* *whispers to Reigan* Now just stay calm.

Reigan: *whispers* I will. *turns to Dojo* So do you know what they do? *Alice jabs her elbow into Reigan's side* Ow! Uh, I mean….. would you like to share what they do?

Dojo: Well they mainly go to the mall.

Reigan: oh.

Dojo: But then again,

Reigan: Yes?

Alice: *Alice slaps her palm on her forehead* *Mutters* And here comes the meddling.

Dojo: Oh nothing.

Reigan: WHAT?

Dojo: It's nothing really.

Reigan: But-

Alice: Master Fung, would you like to share where you get your… sayings?

Master Fung: Well, that is for me to know and for you to find out.

Alice: *chuckles nervously* hehe. Ok. Well, Dojo, would you please tell us which of the Dragons you like most?

Dojo: Oh, I have no favorite I like all of them equally.

Reigan: Yeah sure, and Freddie Krueger's handsome.

Dojo: I don't have a favorite! I love all of them equally!

Reigan: Anyway, Master Fung, do you think it was a wise decision to make Raimundo leader, also known as, Shuko Warrior?

Master Fung: I feel it was a good decision. He showed very good improvement after returning from the Heylin side. And he was able to overcome his fear when Hannibal entered his mind and he showed very good leadership when they traveled in time.

Reigan: So, what you're saying, i-is that it had to do with his improvement, a-and not because he looks better in Shuko robes?

Master Fung: Uhhhh….. yes?

Reigan: *bleep* it!

Alice: *holds out hand* You owe me ten bucks.

Reigan: *pulls out a ten and hands it to her* Fine! *sigh* I thought for sure it was because he was hot!

Master Fung: *looks over at Dojo*

Dojo: *shrugs*

Alice: *clears throat* Well, I think before anyone else gets too curious as to what happened. We will be back after these messages.

*Everyone claps as the screen goes dark*

Author's Note: Well there's the next chapter!

Reigan: Sorry if they're not in character.

Alice: Yeah, kartoonfreek has, ummm…

Reigan: Issues.

Me: Oh like you don't!

Reigan: As much as it's hard for you to believe.

Alice and Reigan: We don't.

Me: *growls* whatever! Well the only thing we have to say now is,

All: Stay tunned!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hi! Sorry it took so long to update! I promise to work on my other story, Ghost in the Xiaolin Temple ASAP. I just need to work on this one too.

Reigan: Not to mention you still need to finish TWO TV series now!

Alice: AND finish Harry Potter.

Reigan: AND!

Me: Ok! I get it! Geez!

Alice: Wait, what two TV series?

Reigan: Fresh Prince of Bel Air and Whose Line is it Anyway? with Drew Carey.

Alice: …

Me: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, but I own Alice and Reigan!

Reigan: NOOO! YOU DO NOT!

Me: *sigh* Anyway, enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter Four: Interview with Master Fung and Dojo continued

*Screen goes light again, audience claps, but only Alice and Reigan are sitting down*

Alice: *after crowd calms down* We are sorry, but Master Fung decided to use the bathroom right after the commercial ended.

Reigan: Yes, and uh, *sly grin, chuckles* before the show I heard that Dojo wanted to talk to Clay about something. And I couldn't help but notice that he was…. Nervous.

Alice: ….. your point?

Reigan: Hmmmm, how about while we're waiting we do a little spying?

Alice: And how do you suppose we do that?

Reigan: I took the liberty of installing a camera in the bowl of flowers we have in the dressing room.

Alice: WHAT?

Reigan: *turns to crowd* Who would like to hear Dojo and Clay's private conversation?

Crowd: YAYYY!

Alice: But Reigan-

Reigan: Oh! Don't be such a worry wart! *Grabs a remote from their desk and turns to the wall behind them and presses a button, a screen comes down* Are we ready?

Everyone: YEAH!

Alice: *nervously* I don't know-

Reigan: OK! *presses the On button, Dojo and Clay pop on the screen. Clay is sitting down on a couch while Dojo is nervously chewing on his nails on a table*

Clay: Well, what did ya wanna talk 'bout lil' buddy?

Dojo: *stops chewing his nails and grabs Clay by the collar* CLAY! IT'S HORRIBLE!

Clay: What?

Dojo: I need to tell someone! I almost told those two and the audience out there!

Clay: 'Bout what? And let go of me!

Dojo: Sorry, *lets go of him* I need to tell someone about what happened a few days ago!

Clay: But why did you come to me?

Dojo: Well I couldn't go to Omi! He doesn't understand this kind of thing!

Clay: What about the others?

Dojo: I couldn't tell Master Fung! Heaven knows what he'll do! And I couldn't go to Kimiko or Raimundo because, well…. *crowd and Reigan practically fall off their seats while Alice glances around nervously* it involves them…

Clay: What do ya mean?

Dojo: *deep breath* Well, a few days ago Raimundo and Kimiko came up to me and asked me to drop them off at Walmart, and it was already passed 9:00 at night so I asked them why and Kimiko said because they needed some stuff from the store. So being the gullible (A/N: Did I spell that right?) dragon that I am, I told them to hop on and on the way there I glanced back and saw that Raimundo was holding Kim's hand, *crowd of girls squeal, including Reigan* At first I thought nothing of it. But then when I was passing a little park they told me to drop them off down there. Then I started getting suspicious. But I dropped them off at the park anyway and asked them why, and Raimundo said that it was a short cut and that it might be weird having a whole bunch of people seeing a dragon dropping a couple of kids off at Walmart. I agreed and told them to meet me back here in an hour. So then they started walking away, I was gonna do the same thing, *Dojo gets more nervous* but then I heard giggling so I turned back around and I saw Raimundo lift Kim off the ground,

Clay: Yes?

Crowd and Reigan: *squealing*

Alice: *looks around nervously, and sees the remote*

Dojo: Then she turned to him and, and!

Everyone: WHAT!

Doho: Clay! They ki- *screen goes black *

Reigan: *crowd groans* WHAT? *looks around, Alice is holding the remote* What the *bleep* was that for Alice?

Alice: I'm sorry! I just feel like we shouldn't be doing this!

Reigan: Give. Me. The. Remote.

Alice: *gets up from chair* Now Reigan, you know I don't want you to ruin this interview. *Reigan gets up from chair and Alice slowly moves away*

Reigan: *moves closer* I'm not. I just want to know what Dojo is about to say.

Alice: No! I don't want to spy on them!

Reigan: Give me the remote! *Lunges at the remote*

Alice: *Moves away* NO! *They start chasing each other around the stage, they stop and Alice is at one end of the table while Reigan is at the opposite end*

Reigan: If you don't give me that remote I'll- I'll-

Alice: You'll what?

Reigan: I'll tell everyone what you did when we interviewed Jonathan Taylor Thomas! *Alice gasps* HA!

Alice: You wouldn't!

Reigan: Or would I? *turns to camera* Yeah! Last year when we met Jonathan Taylor Thomas, this is what she said and did, and I quote, 'Jonathan Taylor Thomas, I am in truly, madly, deeply in love with- AAAHHHH! *Alice jumps on her and they end up rolling around on the floor fighting*

Alice: DO NOT TELL THEM THAT!

Reigan: THEN GIVE ME THE *bleep* REMOTE!

Alice: NO! I'LL NEVER LET GO!

Reigan: Oh! Cut the Titanic crap and give me the remote!

Alice: You can't make me!

Reigan: Give it to me! *Master Fung walks in with Dojo on his shoulders, Alice and Reigan look up*

Both: We weren't doing anything. *they both get up and sit back down, Reigan fixes her hat and Alice flattens her shirt, Master Fung sits down*

Reigan: *looks at her watch* Oh dear! Look at the time! I'm sorry but it looks like we'll have to end this interview.

Master Fung: Of course, *all get up and shake hands*

Reigan: *Turns to Dojo and whispers* Don't worry Dojo, your secret's safe with us. *winks at him*

Dojo: What?

Alice: So! We are so glad that you two could make it!

Master Fung: Until next time.

Alice: Yes, until next time.

Reigan: And that is all for this round!

Alice and Reigan: See you after these messages! *everyone claps and Alice turns to Reigan and slaps her on the back of her head, Reigan turns and glares but Alice is smiling sweetly at the camera, Reigan shakes her head and turns to the camera and smiles too while Master Fung and Dojo walk off the stage, then the screen goes black again*

Author's Note: So! How was that chapter?

Reigan: I hated it!

Alice and Me: why?

Reigan: We didn't get to find out what happened with Dojo' story!

Alice: All in good time my dear, all in good time.

Reigan: What?

Me: *sigh* Anyway, I am sorry I used Walmart but it just popped in there so I had to use it and any other references I made. Like with the Titanic.

Reigan: Can we just move on!

Alice: Alright! Alright!

Me: *sigh* Anyway, please review and,

All: We'll see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey! Ok, I decided that I will finish my other story after I finish this one.

Alice: So please hang on!

Reigan: So please leave. *Me and Alice glare at her* What?

Me: Anyway, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the references I use. But I own Reigan and Alice.

All: Enjoy!

Chapter five: Interview with Clay and Omi

*Screen goes light, Reigan, Alice, Clay, and Omi are sitting down, Reigan as her feet on the table leaning in her chair and the audience claps*

Alice: Welcome back, we're here with the Dragons of Earth and Water! *Everyone claps*

Reigan: Yeah, yeah. *Signals the audience to shut up*

Clay: Pleasure ta be here lil' ladies. *tips his hat*

Omi: As the GREATEST Xiaolin Warrior ever! It is only right that I'd be here! *head literally grows*

Reigan: *Gets feet of the table and rests her head on her hand, and says slyly* Hmmmmm, last time I checked, YOU weren't the one who got the Shoku Warrior title.

Omi: *head deflates, literally* Well! I may not be one YET! But I will be! And I WILL be the next one!

Reigan: Pshh! Not with that FAT EGO cheese ball! *Both get up from seats and glare at each other*

Alice: *Pulls Reigan back into her seat, Clay does the same with Omi* *chuckles nervously* Okay! Hehe. Anyway! What do you say we get this show on the road? Hm?

Omi: Ohhhh! Is the stage going to grow wheels? *Reigan slaps her forehead*

Clay: That's just a figure of speech partner.

Omi: Oh.

Alice: So, Clay, how does it feel to be-

Reigan: to be around an ego-centric maniac? *looking at Omi*

Clay: Well I wouldn't call him ego-centric, I mean Rai's a good leader but-

Reigan: What? No, no, no, no, no. I'm talking 'bout Omi.

Clay: Well in that case. *shakes his head, Reigan giggles*

Omi: *looks at Clay* What? I am not 'ego-middle'!

Alice: Ego-Centric.

Omi: Same difference!

Alice: Riiiiiiiiiight. Well, Omi, how do you feel about the whole Raimundo becoming leader thing?

Omi: *turns to them giving a big fake smile* I am happy for Raimundo.

Reigan: But you still think you could do better?

Omi: Of course I could do better! He was last to make Apprentice!

Reigan: You still won't let that go?

Omi: What if I don't?

Reigan: What if I rip your head off?

Alice: *Slams hands on desk* THAT. IS. ENOUGH! *Reigan and Omi fold their arms* Thank you! Now if you two don't behave, there will be no COOKIES AFTER!

All: *Gasp*

Alice: Now, *glares at Reigan* if you please, I would like to move on with the interview. *Reigan sticks out her tongue* *sweetly* Now, Clay? Omi? What's it like being Xiaolin Dragons, erm… in training?

Omi: It is MOST glorious!

Clay: Mighty fine.

Reigan: *smirks* Clay? Could you tell us what you were doing before the show started? *Alice snaps her head to her*

Alice: *whisper* What are you doing?

Reigan: *whispers* Asking questions. *Alice shakes her head*

Clay: Well, I was checking out the buffet backstage.

Reigan: No, no, no. I mean right before you came on stage.

Clay: Well, I was talking to Dojo.

Reigan: 'Bout what? *Alice tries to shut her up*

Clay: 'Bout stuff.

Reigan: What st- *Alice turns her chair and Reigan's around*

Alice: *whispers* What are you doing?

Reigan: *whispers* I'm trying to find out what I missed, when you RUDELY grabbed the remote!

Alice: *whispers* No! I will not be having you ruining this interview!

Reigan: *whispers* But I NEED to find out what I missed!

Alice: *whispers* Over my dead body you will! *Reigan rolls her eyes* Tell you what Rei, what if we asked Raimundo and Kimiko THEMSELVES about what happened?

Reigan: *whispers* What fun is that?

Alice: *whispers* It'll keep the cops away.

Reigan: *whispers* Oh yeah. *Chuckles* That was fun.

Alice: *whispers* No it wasn't! Please? I'll do all your laundry for a week!

Reigan: *whispers* You do the laundry anyway!

Alice: *whispers* Then I'll- I'll watch whatever you want on Friday!

Reigan: *whispers* Even Goonies?

Alice: *sigh and rolls eyes* Yes, yes, even Goonies. *Raises hand* Deal?

Reigan: *Shakes hand* Deal. *Both turn back around*

Alice: So, Omi, why are you afraid of squirrels?

Omi: *flinches* I- uh, I had a bad experience once.

Reigan: Care to share?

Omi: Well, I- uh, n-no.

Alice: Oh. Ok.

Reigan: So, Clay, why are YOU afraid of your Grandma Lily?

Clay: I love my Grandma Lily an' all, but *shudders* I hate her pinching my cheeks. They hurt like a cow getting butchered. *Reigan and Alice have odd looks on their faces*

Reigan: Oooookkkkkkaaayyyy…..

Alice: Interesting. Well, um. H-how about telling us why you always have your h-hat?

Clay: Well, I always have my hat. I've had it ever since I could remember so I've kept it with me all this time.

Alice: Awww! *Reigan takes a drink of water* Kind of like Reigan and her stuffed owl! Hootie!

Reigan: *spits out water, turns to Alice* What? That was our secret!

Alice: *Nervously* Oh, um. Oops. Hehe.

Reigan: Well what about YOU and YOUR blanket?

Alice: *Gasp* No! That was our secret!

Reigan: Well so was Hootie!

Alice: Alright! Before any of us end up in the infirmary while on TV! We're going to commercial!

*Audience claps while Clay and Omi try to split Reigan and Alice up before they kill each other, and screen goes black*

Author's Note: Sorry that was short!

Reigan: Well hope you enjoyed it all the same.

Alice and me: *Gasp* You care!

Reigan: Well, yeah. Kind of.

Both: Awwww! *Gives great big hug to Reigan*

Reigan: *gasping for air* Guys! Get off!

Alice and me: *turns to readers* Review please! *goes back to giving hugs*


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! I've been….. thinking lately.

Reigan: Well, you've been slacking off and I don't think that qualifies as thinking.

Alice: *Gasp* Reigan!

Me: Oh come on Reigan! It's not like you've been slacking off too! If not making things worse.

Reigan: What's that supposed to mean?

Me: You're the one who keeps trying to get to the bottom of things with the RaiKim thing!

Reigan: Well excuse me for being a total RaiKim supporter! *we bicker in the background*

Alice: *sigh* Please enjoy this new chapter! Oh, and kartoonfreek doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown but does own us. *goes into the background too*

Chapter Six: Interview with Clay and Omi continued

*Lights come on and audience claps while Clay, Omi, Alice, and Reigan are seated*

Alice: Welcome back!

Reigan: Again.

Alice: *glares at Reigan then turns to smile at audience* Like I said, welcome back to Talking with the Stars! *audience goes crazy* Right, well, we'll begin with continuing our interview with Clay and Omi! *Audience claps again*

Reigan: Right, so Clay, I have a question for you.

Clay: Yes lil' lady?

Reigan: This question is so important it might destroy the world if you don't answer it.

Clay: Ok well what is it?

Reigan: Which is your favorite Muppet? *Crickets in the background*

Alice: ….. Really Reigan?

Reigan: *Nods her head and turns to Alice* Yes, you said we should get to know them better. *Turns back to Clay* So, which is your favorite Muppet?

Clay: Erm… I guess it would have to be, Fozzie Bear?

Reigan: Cool! Mine's Beaker, Dr. Honeydew, and Animal!

Clay: Well that's mighty fine!

Alice: *rolls eyes* So Omi, what do you do in your spare time when you're not training or finding Shen Gon Wu or kicking evil's butt?

Omi: Well, I know that evil never rests! So instead of 'colding' as you would say,

Reigan: That's 'chillin'' chrome dome.

Omi: Is that not what I said? *Alice and Clay sigh while Reigan slaps her forehead* Anyway, I simply practice my Leopard Strike and other useful battle moves!

Reigan: *sarcastically* Well, ain't that something new!

Alice: Now, now! We shouldn't judge a warrior. *Reigan rolls her eyes*

Omi: Especially the GREATEST warrior!

Reigan: Do we have to go over this again?

Alice: Well, Omi since you're the 'greatest' warrior ever, please tell me, which warrior is YOUR favorite?

Omi: *chuckles* Well, is it not obvious who my favorite warrior is?

Clay: Master Monk Guan?

Alice: Grand Master Dashi?

Reigan: Chase Young?

Omi: Nope, ME! *Points happily to himself*

All: Of course.

Reigan: *thinking* This is getting us nowhere, hmmmm. Maybe I can kick it up a notch. *light-bulb flashes over her head* Ummm, Clay?

Clay: Yes ma'am?

Reigan: *grins evilly* Well, I was wondering if you could tell us where YOU think Raimundo and Kimiko's relationship stands?

Clay: Wha-?

Alice: *Turns their chairs around and whispers to Reigan* I thought I told you NOT to ask questions!

Reigan: *waves her finger* Ah, ah, ah. You said not to ask questions about what HAPPENED, you didn't say anything about not asking questions about their relationship.

Alice: *scoffs* Why you little!

Reigan: *turns her chair back around* So Clay, what do you think about it? About Kimiko and Raimundo's relationship?

Clay: Well, I uh…. Guess I never thought about it before. I guess they're really good friends?

Reigan: So are you saying that they're just good friends? Or are they, well, you know.

Clay: What are ya saying?

Reigan: Well, are they da-

Alice: NEXT QUESTION! Omi, what do you-

Reigan: Think about their relationship?

Alice: Reigan!

Omi: I think that Raimundo should stop making crazy eyes at Kimiko.

Reigan: Googly eyes you mean?

Omi: I stand corrected.

Reigan: So, he DOES like her? As in MORE than friends?

Alice: Reigan! Stop asking these questions!

Reigan: Why? You're not stopping me!

Alice: You want to bet? *The next thing they know they're rolling on the floor fighting each other*

Clay: Er… maybe WE should stop this interview before you two fight harder than cats and dogs. *Alice and Reigan get up*

Alice: Yes, well. It was a very er… nice interview! *shakes their hands*

Reigan: Yes, very INTERSTING too. *shakes their hands*

Clay: It's been nice talkin' to ya. *Tips his hat*

Omi: Yes, it was very pleasant!

Alice: Yes well, *her and Reigan turn to the camera* We will return after these messages.

*Everyone claps and Reigan and Alice start arguing while Clay and Omi try to break them up and then the screen goes dark*

Author's Note: I'm sorry it was so short! I'll try to make the next one longer! And sorry for the Muppets reference!

Reigan: But hey! I'm happy!

Alice: And why is that?

Reigan: I'm soooo close to exposing Raimundo and Kimiko for dating!

Me: Yes, well, that'll have to wait for that. But for now, all we can say is,

All: Stay tuned for Xiaolin Showdown in Talking with the Stars! *Cheesy smiles*


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Alright people, the votes are out, but there was a tie so-

Reigan: So she had to get her sister to come and-.

Alice: Vote.

Me: And so, with that said, the winner is! *drumroll*

All: KINGDOM HEARTS! *crowd goes wild*

Me: And no dissing ok! I hate disses, just be glad and look on the bright side of this, I will get started as soon as possible. Oh, and to Lillianna Rider, your request has been fulfilled. *wink*

Alice: And with that said,

All: Please enjoy the second to last chapter!

Chapter Seven: Interview with Kimiko and Raimundo

*The screen goes light, and sitting in their chairs is Reigan and Alice, audience claps and cheers*

Alice: *as audience is quieting down* Hi! And welcome back to Talking with the Stars. We're here with-

Reigan: *Goes in front of Alice* Nobody yet. But we are waiting for Raimundo and Kimiko! And hopefully we will get to the bottom of what Dojo was about to say BEFORE we were interrupted. *Glares at Alice*

Alice: And I'm NOT sorry for it too. *folds her arms*

Reigan: *rolls her eyes* And now, without further ado, RAIMUNDO AND KIMIKO! *audience goes wild as they enter on stage waving*

All (Rai) girl fans in audience: WE LOVE YOU RAI!

All (RaiKim) fans in audience, not including Reigan: WE LOVE YOU RAIKIM!

*Raimundo and Kimiko are about to take their seats when a girl with waist length brown hair, dark brown eyes, with a blue shirt, brown flowy jacket, black jeans, and blue converse shoes jumps on stage, runs up to Raimundo hugs him*

Fangirl: I LOVE YOU! *jumps off stage and her and her friends are freaking out*

*Raimundo and Kimiko look at each other with odd looks on their faces and sit down slowly*

Reigan: *clears throat* Well I bet you guys are excited to be here.

Raimundo: Sure. *shrugs*

Kimiko: It's a pleasure.

Reigan: Oh I bet it is.

Alice: *whispers to Reigan* Don't do anything rash.

Reigan: *whispers* I won't. *regular voice* So, *pulls out a deck of 3 by 5 cards* I was just wondering, Kimiko, *looks down at cards* How long have you known that Rai, my I call you Rai? How long have you know that he's been sleeping with a teddy bear, Ninja Fred?

Raimundo: He's not a teddy bear, he's a good luck charm!

Kimiko: I don't know, uh… for forever I guess.

Alice: *looks at Reigan* Where'd you get that deck of cards?

Reigan: *ignores Alice's question* For forever? Ok, *looks down at cards again* Raimundo, how does it feel being Shoku Warrior?

Raimundo: Er… It's- *gets cut off by Reigan*

Reigan: Next question, *looks down at cards* Kimiko, do you have a favorite boy band?

Kimiko: Oh, um I guess. Maybe the Backstreet Boys, or 'N Sync, or 98 degrees or maybe SHINee.

Reigan: Really? Me too! *looks down at cards* Raimundo, do you think Kimiko likes your new Shoku robes?

Raimundo: *blushes* Wha-?

Kimiko: *blushes* Sorry?

Alice: Give me those cards! *grabs cards away from Reigan and looks down at them and shakes her head* Reigan, Reigan, Reigan.

Reigan: What? They're just simple questions.

Alice: *Turns to Raimundo and Kimiko* I am sorry about that.

Raimundo: It's cool, no harm done.

Alice: *mumbles* Yet.

Reigan: Sorry, but anyway, do you guys have any favorite songs that are composed and conducted by John Williams?

Raimundo: Uh, well…..

Kimiko: I like the Jurassic Park theme.

Raimundo: Yeah, I guess I do too.

Kimiko: *looks over at him* You do?

Raimundo: Well, yeah sure.

Reigan: Wow, I guess that piece DOES get to everybody.

Alice: It does have a certain, peacefulness in it.

Raimundo: Even though half the people died in Jurassic Park.

All: Yeah.

Reigan: Anyway. I was wondering if I could ask you something.

Both: Shoot.

Reigan: In episode 46, The Return of Master Monk Guan, how did you, Kimiko, feel about Raimundo betraying you again?

Kimiko: Well, technically, it was just a set up. So he really didn't betray us, again.

Reigan: Mhmm. Raimundo? Do you mind telling us why you dreamt of Kimiko in episode 47, Dreamstalker.

Kimiko: You did what? *turns to Rai who is blushing like mad*

Raimundo: I- I- I- ummm….

Alice: She didn't mean it!

Reigan: Oh yes I did.

Raimundo: Hey! Don't you guys dream about friends too? It happens all the time!

Kimiko: *Looks at him suspiciously* I guess you're right.

Alice: I am truly sorry, my friend here doesn't know what she's doing. *Reigan sticks out her tongue while folding her arms*

Reigan: On with the questions! So, Raimundo, do you know what Kimiko's favorite color is by any chance?

Raimundo: Um, isn't this a question for Kim?

Reigan: Hey, who's the host here?

Raimundo: Oh, point taken. Umm… if I remember correctly, it's a tie between red and baby blue.

Kimiko: Yeah, how did you-?

Raimundo: You told me remember?

Kimiko: I did? *thinking* Oh, yeah I guess I did at one point.

Alice: So-

Reigan: So, Kimiko, do you know the names of Raimundo's siblings?

Kimiko: Isn't that-?

Reigan: Again, I am asking the questions.

Kimiko: Ok, well, there's Enrique, Carlos, Manuel, Maria, Sara, Gloria, Belicia, and Benita.

Reigan: And I guess Raimundo told you that.

Raimundo: Yeah, at some point.

Alice: Kimiko, I was wondering what it's like being the only girl on the team?

Kimiko: I don't know, it's a pain dealing with Omi and his sexist comments. But most of the time it's fun being the only girl at some points.

Reigan: Do you have a boyfriend?

Kimiko: Uh…...

Reigan: Do you wish you did?

Alice: Ok! We are now going to take a break! We'll be back after these messages! *signals to camera guy to shut it off*

*Everyone claps as the screen goes dark and Alice and Reigan are arguing while Kimiko and Raimundo are talking*

Author's Note: I'm sorry that was suckish!

Reigan: But at least it's getting us somewhere with the RaiKiminess!

Alice: *sigh* Oh, and that fan girl that went up to hug Raimundo was Lilliana Rider's oc.

Reigan: She dared us to put it in there.

Me: *smiling* And kartoonfreek never backs down from a dare!

Alice & Reigan: *smiling* No she does not.

Me: With that said-

All: Stay tuned for next time! *cheesy grins*


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Welcome back!**

**Reigan: To the last chapter!**

**Alice: Please enjoy!**

**Me: I don't own anything!**

**Reigan & Alice: Except us!**

**Me: *gasp* Reigan! You, you said it! *Alice and I hug Reigan***

**Reigan: *gasping for breath* Guys! It's no big deal!**

**Me: *still hugging Reigan* Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter eight: Interview with Raimundo and Kimiko continued

*Screen goes light and Reigan, Raimundo, and Kimiko are sitting in their seats*

Reigan: Welcome back to Talking with the Stars! I'm here with Raimundo and Kimiko, again! *audience claps*

Kimiko: Wait, what happened to Alice?

Reigan: Oh, um, she had some food that didn't agree with her before the show.

*Backstage in Alice's dressing room, she's tied up to a chair and her mouth is duct-taped while she's struggling to break free*

*Back with the others*

Reigan: Sooooo, I'm going to be doing things until she's better.

Kimiko: Oh.

Reigan: So, on with the questions. So, Kimiko, what relation do you have with everyone on the team? Like, if you guys were a family then who is who?

Kimiko: Um. Well Master Fung would be the grandpa, no offense to him, Dojo would be the Uncle I guess. Clay would be the big brother and Omi is more like the little brother, no pun intended.

Reigan: What about Raimundo?

Kimiko: *looks at Raimundo then back to Reigan* The cousin.

Reigan: Why the cousin? Why not a brother?

Kimiko: Because that'd be weird.

Reigan: Weird? How?

Raimundo: I'm just not a brother to her.

Reigan: Mhmmm. Well, next question. Raimundo, what was it like living with eight brothers and sisters?

Raimundo: Well, they were annoying at times, but, you know they're family and I had to learn to live with it.

Reigan: Yeah, siblings can be a pain, but you just got to love 'em. Which brings me to my next question, Kimiko, you lived without any siblings, am I right?

Kimiko: Yeah.

Reigan: How did that feel?

Kimiko: It was pretty boring. My papa was always at work, so I didn't have anyone to talk to really, except for Keiko. Which was why I was glad when I moved to the temple. Of course I missed papa and Keiko, but at least I had new friends to talk to.

Reigan: Hmm, I never thought of it that way. Well, next question, Raimundo, now that you are leader, do you have any time for girls?

Raimundo: Not outside the temple. Wait, *Kimiko elbows him in the side* Ow!

Reigan: Oh really?

Raimundo: Well, what I meant was. I- um- you see- uh- crap.

Reigan: Uh huh. So, what you're saying is that you already have a girl? And is apparently, the girl at the temple. *Raimundo and Kimiko start getting a little nervous while all the RaiKim fans are getting giddy* And, if my memory is correct, Kimiko is the only girl at the temple. Am I right?

Both: *gulp* Maybe.

Reigan: Maybe? Well, I believe that Dojo might say otherwise.

Raimundo: What did that gecko say?

Reigan: That you two apparently, went out a few days ago.

Kimiko: How-?

Reigan: Hidden cameras.

*Raimundo and Kimiko look at each other then look down and sigh*

Raimundo: Well, to tell you the truth, *looks at Kimiko* we've-

Alice: THERE YOU ARE!

Reigan: Oh crap. *looks behind her as Alice is coming up the steps to the stage* How did you get out?

Alice: Someone heard me screaming, well trying to! They came into my dressing room and untied me! I came here as soon as I could! What are you doing?

Reigan: Raimundo was going to say something. *turns to him* What were you saying?

Raimundo: Well, I- uh….

Kimiko: Oh! Alright! We've been going out!

All the RaiKim fans: AHHHHH!

Reigan: For how long?

Raimundo: A few months. *Reigan raises her eyebrow*

Kimiko: Oh alright! A couple of days after he became Shoku!

All the RaiKim fans: YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!

Alice: Reigan, what have you done?

Reigan: I believe, I just sparked up a romance. *She turns Alice's head to Raimundo and Kimiko who are now holding hands* So, I'm guessing you guys are happy together? *Raimundo and Kimiko both blush and nod their heads* So, *she turns to Alice* what do you think of this?

Alice: *sigh* I have to admit, you didn't mess anything up.

Kimiko: *looks at Raimundo* So, that's why you kicked Jack Spicer's butt?

Raimundo: Yeah, well, I don't like other guys looking at my girl. Especially Spicer. *Kimiko rolls her eyes*

Kimiko: Please, I'm yours and only yours.

All the Raikim fan girls: Aaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww!

*The others come on stage*

Clay: Well Dojo, looks like you owe me twenty bucks.

Dojo: *sigh* Fine. *hands Clay a twenty*

Master Fung: Dojo, did you bet on them?

Dojo: Maybe.

Kimiko: That's ok. *Her and Raimundo get out of their seats*

Omi: I do not understand. What is with Raimundo and Kimiko?

Clay: Well partner, they are-

Reigan: *excitedly* A couple!

Omi: Oh. What is a couple?

Wuya: *gags* How I hate romances.

Chase: I thought you were the one who practically thought I was great back before you were flesh?

Reigan: He's right, in the episode The New Order, you were the one who had those hearts in your eyes.

Wuya: Oh please. That was before I realized he wouldn't give me Shen Gon Wu.

Alice & Reigan: Mhmmmm.

Jack: I don't get how everyone has someone but me.

Alice: You have your fangirls.

Jack: Oh yeah.

Jack's fangirls: WE LOVE YOU JACK! *they all come on stage and attack him*

Alice: Well, that's all for this week's Talking with the Stars! *All take a bow*

Reigan: Remember, I'm Reigan,

Alice: And I'm Alice.

Both: And we're on Talking with the Stars! See you next time!

*They all wave while Raimundo and Kimiko are still holding hands, Jack is being attacked by his fangirls with hugs and kisses, Clay is talking to Omi about what a couple is, Chase and Wuya are arguing, Dojo and Master Fung are just waving, and Reigan and Alice are blowing kisses while waving as everyone is clapping and whistling. Finally the screen goes dark*

**Author's Note: Yay! I finished it!**

**Reigan: Yaaayy! I exposed RaiKim! *looks at Alice* And you said it would be impossible.**

**Alice: Well, looks like I was wrong, guess there's a first time for everything.**

**Reigan: Excuse me? That wasn't the only time you were wrong.**

**Alice: Uh, yes it was.**

**Reigan: No, it wasn't.**

**Alice: Yes it was.**

**Reigan: No it wasn't.**

***Both start to argue, I come in front of them***

**Me: Well, I hope you liked this story! *Pulls Alice and Reigan to the front and separates them* We're-**

**Alice: Alice,**

**Reigan: Reigan,**

**Me: and kartoonfreek saying-**

**All: Review and have a great day! *give cheesy smiles and wave***


End file.
